New Twins
New Twins Is the Tenth episode of the first season Plot Eric Meets A Pair Of Twins on the first full week of school Meanwhile Stevie hangs out with Lois. Later Gracie tries to tell Eric she likes him Script Eric:Look,the new kids. They have nowhere to seat. Stevie:Hey! New kids! Over here Ryan:Us? Rylee:Hm? (Walks over to the table) Ryan:Thanks! I'm Ryan. Eric:Eric. Stevie:Stevie. Wait.. Who ARE you? (Points to Rylee) Rylee:(Shrugs) Ryan:That's Rylee and he doesn't talk much. Rylee:(Nods) Eric:We have our own go kart tracks. Ryan:Cool! We should race sometime! Eric:Walk down Dylan Alley and you'll see the sign that says "DYLAN KART" Ryan:KK! (Bell Rings) See you guys! After school! Rylee:(Grabs Ryan and runs off) (After School) Gracie:Eric! I have something to tell you! Eric:What do you want from me? Gracie:We've known each other for a while. And I think I'm falling for you. Eric:The world with our history,will forever remain a mystery. Gracie:So you'll think about it? Eric:I never wanted you in my life,I just made one harsh sacrifice. Gracie:What? Eric:(Walks away) Gracie:..(Begins to cry) (The Track) Eric: Let's do this! Eric:(Hops in the kart and prepares to race) Rylee:..(Gets in the kart) Ryan:(Enters his kart) (The Race begins on Stevie's new track,There was a lot of distracting hills during the race) Eric:My wheels! (His vehicle crashes,and his wheels are flat,but he still goes on until he reaches the finish) Eric:You guys gave me a flat tire! Ryan:Nuh-uh! False! Rylee:(Shakes head) Ryan:(Pushes Eric to the ground) STAY OUT OF OUR TRACK. Gracie:Eric? Eric:Not now! I have some cheaters to deal with! (Skate Park) Stevie:THIS is where you hang out? Lois:I live the life of a skater,Stevie. Stevie:Cool,I guess. Lois:So um.. How's the karting going? Stevie:Okay. I'm bored. Lois:Me too. Stevie:Want to go ding dong ditch? Lois:You read my mind! (They run off) (A ding dong ditch montage) Old man:HEY! Get back here! What did I tell you abourt cerming to mah doh and ringin' it and runnin' off like a pack of wil' gators! Lois:(Old Man Impression) Well,we be doin' this stuff fer' fun and you sit down and watch monstuh trucks all deh! Stevie:(Old Man Impression) Dat truck dus sum cool stuff! Lois and Stevie: (Laughing) Go! Go! (The Track) Gracie:(Still crying) Why does he hate me? Lois:Gracie? What's wrong? Stevie:Aw... Gracie:Eric doesn't like me! He never wanted to be my friend! He talked about sacrifices and stuff! Lois:That Wazzbag! I got him. Stevie:I'll just comfort Gracie.. Eric:What are they planning? (Gets attacked) Lois?! Lois:Hey! What's up with you and Gracie?! Why do you hate her?! Eric:She's my friend! Lois:I never wanted you in my life,I just made one harsh sacrifice? Yeah.. Eric:That's a line from Bad Friend by Cuttlefish! Lois:Oh.. You're..a bad friend.. Eric:You really screwed over this time. But everything is gonna be fine. Lois:I can't believe I wanted you to be mine. Eric:But then I found out that.. Lois:You were a BAD FRIEND! (Air guitars) Eric:Yeah!! No. But seriously. Those twins wazz me off! Lois:Twins? Eric:Yeah. They're trying to take over the track! Lois:Get the bat. Stevie gets the paintball gun. Gracie distracts them while I do my dance. Eric:..A dance? Lois:YOU JUST GOT BURNED! (Dances) Eric:Okay.. I'll get the bat. (The Pool) Ryan:Life's good Rylee. Let's celebrate with some swimming! Rylee:(Nods) Gracie:Hey boys.. Look me in the eyes for a kiss! Ryan:Whoa.. Stevie:Heh... (Shoots a paint ball at Ryan) Ryan:Gah! (Falls into the pool) Rylee:(Tries to attack Stevie) Eric:YAAAHHHH! (Hits Rylee with a baseball bat) Rylee:OW! What was that for?! Eric:Stay away from the track! Wait. He just talked! Rylee:You guys are all idiots! Ryan:We'll get y- Lois:YOU JUST GOT BURNED! (Dances) Eric:( Puts on music and headphones) I never wanted you in my life,I just made one harsh sacrifice. Gracie:Eric.. Do you really hate me? Eric:(Takes off headphones) Huh? Gracie:.... (End Credits) Absent *Dorian Pletcha As Peter Russo Guest Stars *John McKee as Rylee MacinTosh *Tom McKee as Ryan MacinTosh Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes